The present invention is related to the mechanic-electrical energy converter, especially to the converter with two coaxial magnetic gaps of the same diameters and two coils belonged to the field of mechanic-electrical energy converter in electricity.
In the prior art JP6-233380A had supposed a speaker with two magnetic gaps and two coils which has disadvantages of bulk volume, low sensitivity while the inductance of two coils cannot be cancelled and the speaker remains a non-lienear element with undisirable faithness. The main disadvantages of the speaker with two voice coils and two magnetic field presented by CN9426701.9 are: relatively large volume, low sensitivity while the inductance of two coils cannot be cancelled with short axial strokes of the coil not satisfied the requirement of speaker with large power and high voice level. In the prior art the permanent magnet is fixed to the yoke of adhesive which makes the magnetic path easy to be disconnected leading to damage of the speaker due to strong heating by vortex in the case of continuously inputting signal of big power.
Also use of adhesive to the permanent magnet and magnetic pole increased magnetic resistance of the magnetic path and the complexity of production.
The object of the invention is to provide an energy converter with two magnetic gaps and two coils which eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art, has the resistance load characteristic, high faithness, high sensitivity, small volume, good ventilation, long and extreme long strokes without adhesive between the permanent magnet and the yoke.
The object of the invention is achieved as follows:
A converter with two coils and two magnetic gaps comprising the magnetic path of permanent magnet and the frame integral with it, two coaxial annular magnetic gaps of the same diameters and a bobbin inserted into the magnetic gap on which the insulated wiring is parallelly wound to form two coils is characterized in that:
a) The upper and lower yokes of the said magnetic path are two coaxial and symmetric innerwardly concave plates made of magnetic material on the outer central portion of which a boss face is provided with a shaft hole which usually is a round hole, but can be a square or hexagonal hole;
b) The convex peripheral pole shoes are formed on the inner peripheries of the said upper and lower yokes, and a piece or more of the permanent magnets uniformly spaced with equal thickness and axial magnetization is provided between the pole faces of two peripheral pole shoes;
c) A hollow frame of non-magnetic material is embedded and bound to the inner face of the concave plates of the said upper and lower yokes with the inner vertical face of the permanent magnet mounted and bounded to the inner vertical face of the hollow frame;
d) Two pole faces of the said permanent magnet are engaged with the upper yoke and two pole faces of the peripheral pole shoes of the lower yoke; and a outer core of an integral magnetic path is formed by means of the through holes formed on the said boss faces of the upper and lower yokes, associated threaded holes, and the static pressure applied to the engaging pole faces by non-magnetic fasteners;
e) Two coaxial annular magnetic gaps of the same diameter are formed between the outer peripheric of the annular or cylindrical magnetic body coaxial with the central hole of the inner concave plates of the upper and lower yokes and the vertical peripheric of the central holes of the upper and lower yokes, also two coaxial coils are inserted into the said annular magnetic gap, while wound direction of two coils and the direction of current produce an electrodynamic force Fin the coils in the same moment and same direction;
f) With the dividing bisectrix xxe2x80x94x of half the axial highness of the said permanent magnet as the horizontal symmetric axis the said converter with two coils and two magnetic gaps has the symmetric magnetic path in geometry and magnetic characteristics, also the two coils have opposite wound directions after connecting in series while the section area of the wiring of the two coils, their turns and absolute value of the inductance are equal to each other with the said converter being a mechanic-electrical converter with resistance load characteristics.
g) The said coils and the central hole of the said inner concave plate are matched with the said annular or cylindrical magnetic body, with its optimum section being hexagonal and a short symmetric are provided on the top of inner corners of the hexagon or regular polygon while the arc is tangential to both sides of the inner corner and its center is located on the dividing line of the inner corner;
h) More than two uniformly spaced inner concave convection holes are provided on the peripheric pole shoes of the upper and lower yokes with the deepest bottom leveled with the inner face of the said inner concave plate;
i) Adhesive between the upper and lower yokes as well as the permanent magnet and the said hollow frame is cured after the outer core of the magnetic path has been assembled.
The said upper and lower yokes are two round inner concave plates, and the said permanent magnet is an annular permanent magnet or more than a piece of uniformly spaced sectorial or circular or annular rare metal permanent magnet.
The said upper and lower yokes are two inner concave plates with multi-sides and the permanent magnet is 3 or more than 3 pieces of uniformly spaced strip-like rare-metal permanent magnet with the same thickness.
The said upper and lower yokes are two rectangular inner concave plates and the permanent magnet is 4 pieces of uniformly spaced Strip-like rare-metal permanent magnets of the same thickness.
The upper and lower yokes and the vertical outer periphery of the permanent magnet are closed by two or more than two collars of driver made of non-magnetic material, the inner face of the collar and the yokes as well as the vertical outer face of the permanent magnet are engaged as an integral magnetic path; a bracket made of non-magnetic material with a hole in the central portion; and with the central axis as of the hole as symmetric axis, an inner convex boss face is formed on the outer side of the hole with an coaxial annular concave groove on the outer side of the said boss face; also a coaxial mounting face of the bracket engaged with the outer boss face of the lower yoke is provided on the outer side of the said annular concave groove, and coaxial annular or cylindrical magnetic body is mounted on the axial position of the said boss face by a set of non-magnetic fasteners, two coaxial annular magnetic gaps of the same diameters are formed between the outer periphery of the annular cylindrical magnetic body and the vertical periphery of the central hole of the upper and lower yokes, thus forming a complete magnetic path of the driver of the converter with two coils and two magnetic gaps.
A coaxial frame is connected with the said magnetic path with a coaxial open cylinder provided on the waist of the frame, coaxial annular concave groove is formed on the inner face of the bottom of the said cylinder with two coaxial annular boss faces provided on the inner and outer sides of the said annular groove, an inner convex cylinder of non-magnetic material is provided on the axial position of the middle annular boss face to fix the annular magnetic body on the said cylinder; a non-magnetic annular connecting plate closes the vertical faces of the upper and lower yokes, to embed the integral core of said magnetic path to the inner fitting face of the frame cylinder forming a integral unit with the frame.
A converter with two coils and two magnetic gaps comprising a magnetic path of permanent magnet and a frame integral with it, two coaxial annular magnetic gaps of the same diameters and a coil bobbin inserted in the magnetic gap on which the insulated wiring is parallelly wound to form two coils is characterized in that:
a) The upper and lower yokes of the said magnetic path are two coaxial and symmetric innerwardly concave plates made of magnetic material on the outer central portion of which a boss face is provided with a shaft hole which usually is a round hole, but can be a square or hexagonal hole;
b) The convex peripheral pole shoes are formed on the inner peripheries of the said upper and lower yokes, and a piece or more of the permanent magnets uniformly spaced with equal thickness and axial magnetization is provided between the pole faces of two peripheral pole shoes;
c) A hollow frame of non-magnetic material is embedded and bound to the inner face of the concave plates of the said upper and lower yokes with the inner vertical face of the permanent magnet mounted and bounded to the inner vertical face of the hollow frame;
d) Two pole faces of the said permanent magnet are engaged with the upper yoke and two pole faces of the peripheral pole shoes of the lower yoke; and a outer core of an integral magnetic path is formed by means of the through holes formed on the said boss faces of the upper and lower yokes, associated threaded holes, and the static pressure applied to the engaging pole faces by non-magnetic fasteners;
e) Two coaxial annular magnetic gaps of the same diameter are formed between the outer peripheric of the annular or cylindrical magnetic body coaxial with the central hole of the inner concave plates of the upper and lower yokes and the vertical peripheric of the central holes of the upper and lower yokes, also two coaxial coils are inserted into the said annular magnetic gap, while wound direction of two coils and the direction of current produce an electrodynamic force Fin the coils in the same moment and same direction;
f) The said coils and the central hole of the said inner concave plate are matched with the said annular or cylindrical magnetic body, with its optimum section being hexagonal and a short symmetric are provided on the top of inner corners of the hexagon or regular polygon while the arc is tangential to both sides of the inner corner and its center is located on the dividing line of the inner corner;
g) More than two uniformly spaced inner concave convection holes are provided on the peripheric pole shoes of the upper and lower yokes with the deepest bottom leveled with the inner face of the said inner concave plate;
h) Adhesive between the upper and lower yokes as well as the permanent magnet and the said hollow frame is cured after the outer core of the magnetic path has been assembled.
The said upper and lower yokes are two round inner concave plates, and the said permanent magnet is an annular permanent magnet or more than a piece of uniformly spaced sectorial or circular or annular rare metal permanent magnet.
The said upper and lower yokes are two inner concave plates with multi-sides and the permanent magnet is 3 or more than 3 pieces of uniformly spaced strip-like rare-metal permanent magnet with the same thickness.
The said upper and lower yokes are two rectangular inner concave plates and the permanent magnet is 4 pieces of uniformly spaced Strip-like rare-metal permanent magnets of the same thickness.
The upper and lower yokes and the vertical outer periphery of the permanent magnet are closed by two or more than two collars of driver made of non-magnetic material, the inner face of the collar and the yokes as well as the vertical outer face of the permanent magnet are engaged as an integral magnetic path; a bracket made of non-magnetic material with a hole in the central portion; and with the central axis as of the hole as symmetric axis, an inner convex boss face is formed on the outer side of the hole with an coaxial annular concave groove on the outer side of the said boss face; also a coaxial mounting face of the bracket engaged with the outer boss face of the lower yoke is provided on the outer side of the said annular concave groove, and coaxial annular or cylindrical magnetic body is mounted on the axial position of the said boss face by a set of non-magnetic fasteners, two coaxial annular magnetic gaps of the same diameters are formed between the outer periphery of the annular cylindrical magnetic body and the vertical periphery of the central hole of the upper and lower yokes, thus forming a complete magnetic path of the driver of the converter with two coils and two magnetic gaps.
A coaxial frame is connected with the said magnetic path with a coaxial open cylinder provided on the waist of the frame, coaxial annular concave groove is formed on the inner face of the bottom of the said cylinder with two coaxial annular boss faces provided on the inner and outer sides of the said annular groove, an inner convex cylinder of non-magnetic material is provided on the axial position of the middle annular boss face to fix the annular magnetic body on the said cylinder; a non-magnetic annular connecting plate closes the vertical faces of the upper and lower yokes, to embed the integral core of said magnetic path to the inner fitting face of the frame cylinder forming a integral unit with the frame.
A converter with two coils and two magnetic gaps comprising a magnetic path of permanent magnet and a frame integral with it, two coaxial annular magnetic gaps of the same diameters and a coil bobbin inserted in the magnetic gap on which the insulated wiring is parallelly wound to form two coils is characterized in that:
a) The upper and lower yokes of the said magnetic path are two coaxial and symmetric round plates made of magnetic material on the outer central portion of which a shaft hole, which usually is a round hole, but can be a square or hexagonal hole is provided;
b) Three or more sets of uniformly spaced permanent magnets of the same thickness are provided on the outer peripheric of the central hole of the said upper and lower yokes, each set of which is formed by 2 annular permanent magnets laminated in series and magnetized axially, and 4 pole faces of each set of permanent are directly engaged with two inner pole faces of the upper and lower yokes, the upper and lower yokes are connected by the static force applied to the engaged faces of each set of permanent magnets caused by the non-magnetic fasteners and also by the through holes formed on the axial portion of each set of annular permanent magnets on the upper and lower yokes, as well as threaded holes thus forming a outer core of integral magnetic path;
c) Two coaxial annular magnetic gaps of the same diameter are formed between the outer peripheric of the annular or cylindrical magnetic body coaxial with the central hole of the upper and lower yokes and the vertical peripheric of the central holes of the upper and lower yokes, also two coaxial coils are inserted into the said annular magnetic gap, while wound direction of two coils and the direction of current produce an electrodynamic force Fin the coils in the same moment and same direction;
d) With the dividing bisectrix xxe2x80x94x of half the axial highness of the said permanent magnet as the horizontal symmetric axis the said converter with two coils and two magnetic gaps has the symmetric magnetic path in geometry and magnetic characteristics, also the two coils have opposite wound directions after connecting in series while the section area of the wiring of the two coils, their turns and absolute value of the inductance are equal to each other with the said converter being a mechanic-electrical converter with resistance load characteristics.
e) The said coils and the central hole of the said round plate are matched with the said annular or cylindrical magnetic body, with its optimum section being hexagonal and a short symmetric are provided on the top of inner corners of the hexagon or regular polygon while the arc is tangential to both sides of the inner corner and its center is located on the dividing line of the inner corner;
f) Clearance is provided between the outer faces of uniformly spaced each set of permanent magnets, thus forming the convection ventilation path of the driver of the converter with two coils and two magnetic gaps.
A non-magnetic rigid bracket is provided with a shaft hole in the central portion, a coaxial inner convex boss face is formed on the outer side of the shaft hole, and a coaxial annular concave groove is formed on the outer side of the inner convex boss face also a mounting face of the bracket engaged with the outer boss face of lower yoke is provided on the outer side of the annular concave groove, a coaxial annular or cylindrical magnetic body is secured to the axial position of the inner convex boss face by a set of non-magnetic fasteners, and two coaxial annular magnetic gaps of the same diameters are formed between the outer peripheric of the annular or cylindrical magnetic body and the vertical periphery of the central hole of the upper and lower yokes, thus forming a complete magnetic path of the driver of the converter with two coils and two magnetic gaps.
A coaxial frame is connected with the said magnetic path with a coaxial open cylinder provided on the waist of the frame, coaxial annular concave groove is formed on the inner face of the bottom of the said cylinder with two coaxial annular boss faces provided on the inner and outer sides of the said annular groove, an inner convex cylinder of non-magnetic material is provided on the axial position of the middle annular boss face to fix the annular magnetic body on the said cylinder, and to embed the integral core of said magnetic path to the inner fitting face of the frame cylinder forming a integral unit with the frame.
A converter with two coils and two magnetic gaps comprising a magnetic path of permanent magnet and a frame integral with it, two coaxial annular magnetic gaps of the same diameters and a coil bobbin inserted in the magnetic gap on which the insulated wiring is parallelly wound to form two coils is characterized in that:
a) The upper and lower yokes of the said magnetic path are two coaxial and symmetric round plates made of magnetic material on the outer central portion of which a shaft hole, which usually is a round hole, but can be a square or hexagonal hole is provided;
b) Three or more sets of uniformly spaced permanent magnets of the same thickness are provided on the outer peripheric of the central hole of the said upper and lower yokes, each set of which is formed by 2 annular permanent magnets laminated in series and magnetized axially, and 4 pole faces of each set of permanent are directly engaged with two inner pole faces of the upper and lower yokes, the upper and lower yokes are connected by the static force applied to the engaged faces of each set of permanent magnets caused by the non-magnetic fasteners and also by the through holes formed on the axial portion of each set of annular permanent magnets on the upper and lower yokes, as well as threaded holes thus forming a outer core of integral magnetic path;
c) Two coaxial annular magnetic gaps of the same diameter are formed between the outer peripheric of the annular or cylindrical magnetic body coaxial with the central hole of the upper and lower yokes and the vertical peripheric of the central holes of the upper and lower yokes, also two coaxial coils are inserted into the said annular magnetic gap, while wound direction of two coils and the direction of current produce an electrodynamic force Fin the coils in the same moment and same direction;
d) The said coils and the central hole of the said round plate are matched with the said annular or cylindrical magnetic body, with its optimum section being hexagonal and a short symmetric are provided on the top of inner corners of the hexagon or regular polygon while the arc is tangential to both sides of the inner corner and its center is located on the dividing line of the inner corner;
e) Clearance is provided between the outer faces of uniformly spaced each set of permanent magnets, thus forming the convection ventilation path of the driver of the converter with two coils and two magnetic gaps.
A non-magnetic rigid bracket is provided with a shaft hole in the central portion, a coaxial inner convex boss face is formed on the outer side of the shaft hole, and a coaxial annular concave groove is formed on the outer side of the inner convex boss face also a mounting face of the bracket engaged with the outer boss face of lower yoke is provided on the outer side of the annular concave groove, a coaxial annular or cylindrical magnetic body is secured to the axial position of the inner convex boss face by a set of non-magnetic fasteners, and two coaxial annular magnetic gaps of the same diameters are formed between the outer peripheric of the annular or cylindrical magnetic body and the vertical periphery of the central hole of the upper and lower yokes, thus forming a complete magnetic path of the driver of the converter with two coils and two magnetic gaps.
A coaxial frame is connected with the said magnetic path with a coaxial open cylinder provided on the waist of the frame, coaxial annular concave groove is formed on the inner face of the bottom of the said cylinder with two coaxial annular boss faces provided on the inner and outer sides of the said annular groove, an inner convex cylinder of non-magnetic material is provided on the axial position of the middle annular boss face to fix the annular magnetic body on the said cylinder, and to embed the integral core of said magnetic path to the inner fitting face of the frame cylinder forming a integral unit with the frame.